愛は戦争! Love is War!
by DaughteroftheDawn
Summary: Last week Tino,a federal agent,was always stuck with paperwork. Now he's stuck in The Baltic Strip, working a case that puts him in the heart of mob territory. With trouble everywhere, Tino finds help from an unlikely source. SuFin. For Tamer Lorika! R&R!
1. How Did I Get Myself Into This?

Holy cow! Like, look who's totally back! Me! Hahaha! I know you all like missed me right!

-enter sound of crickets here-

*Sob* Waaah! So unloved! But that's okay! This was made for a friend of mine! We did a story exchange. She wrote an amazing RussiaXPrussia fic for me and I'm writing her this SuFin fic! Only differance is mine is taking a lot longer! (Cuz I'm so OCD like that! Or just lazy...oh well!) Onto the disclaimer and other blah stuff!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! Don't steal it or I will find you...and it will not be pretty...kolkolkol...

Warning: This fanfic will contain violence, blood, perhaps a lemon or two (Tee hee!), and alot of yaoi! Don't like it then GTFO~! Kthxbye! ^_^

**Chapter One: **How Did I Get Myself Into This?

* * *

"Nnn…" Tino mumbled incoherently as he awoke from his slumber. He winced as a hammer began pounding gleefully on his poor brain.

"Ugh…"The Finnish man groaned, reaching up to rub his aching head. His bare arm collided with an even warmer arm that was draped around him. Tino froze. His impaired mind slowly clicked into gear and he truly became aware of his surroundings.

First off, he was naked, completely, and totally naked.

Secondly, a pair of very warm, muscular arms cradled him against a large, also naked chest. Tino's head snapped up and he found himself staring into the peaceful face of the infamous Berwald Oxenstierna. The giant-like Swede shifted in his sleep, his arms tightening around Tino possessively.

Thirdly, besides the pounding in his head, certain parts of his body ached painfully though it was mostly in his lower extremities. The one of the sharper pains was in his neck. Carefully maneuvering his arm, Tino's fingers trailed down his neck until they found the epicenter. His fingertips came into contact with a bite mark. Memories of the night before flooded into this head.

Tino flushed in embarrassment as he recalled the events. All that drinking… no wonder he had a headache! He tried to remember what happened after he stormed out of the bar. His memory wasn't that good since every scene that played in his head was fuzzy. Tino remembered stumbling into the alley, turning to yell in a drunken rage at whoever was following him, and then….

Tino's face soon resembled a ripe tomato. He didn't…he couldn't have…he would never…alas…he did. The person following him had been Berwald. Tino had screamed at the Swedish man, calling him every horrible name and word in the book. That was quite a feat when Tino was usually scared out of his mind being around the giant of a Swede. Then, when he had stopped to catch his breath, Berwald had kissed him. And Tino kissed back. The rest of the night slammed down on Tino's mind like a ton of bricks.

He had slept with Berwald and Berwald had marked him. Tino scrambled out of bed, somehow not disturbing Berwald, and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and winced. His body was laced with bruises and bite marks while his lips were a bit swollen. Tino stepped closer to the mirror and examined his neck. Sure enough, the fang marks were there. He touched it again, eyes widening. Tino knew the consequences of this mark, what it meant for him. He was Berwald's human now and Berwald was his vampiric master.

"PERKELE!" The Finn cried, burying his face in his hands. This was Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Nick?" Tino shivered, the deep, still sleep filled voice send shocks up and down his spine. "Y'll right? C'n I…?" Tino gasped and cut him off.

" I'm f..fine. Please…don't…!" Too late. Berwald now stood in the threshold of the bathroom, filling it completely with his tallness. Tino flayed his arms, trying to hide his battered body and trying not to gaze at Berwald's nakedness. God, he was beautiful with those muscles that Tino longed to touch. Tino shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"D..don't look at me….please…" Tino begged, turning away from the vampire. Berwald's face suddenly softened and he stepped forward.

"Nick…"He reached out for him, slowly, hesitantly. Berwald's hand grazed one of Tino's arms, touching a bite mark. Tino let out a surprised gasp, suddenly overtaken by a burning desire for the other man. He blushed and he tried to regain self control of his body, retreating farther away from the bigger man.

"C'm' h'r', Nick. Pl's'?" Berwald opened his arms. Tino obeyed instantly, turning and settling in Berwald's embrace. He gritted his teeth, cursing his lack of control, and buried his face in Berwald's chest.

"L'k 't m'." Tino forced his head up and was taken by surprise as Berwald kissed him. The kiss wasn't lustful like the ones they had shared last night. This one was sweet and it almost seemed like Berwald's lips were trying to convey an apology. Berwald pulled away, ice eyes full of sadness. "'M s'rry, Nick." He held him close, bury his face in the small Finn's hair. "D'dn't m'n t' h'rt y'." He was apologizing.

Suddenly Berwald seemed no more than fragile doll in Tino's tiny arms. Tino could feel the waves of fear and sorrow rolling off the Swede. "D'n't b' 'ngry, please." The last word was not marred by Berwald's accent. He was so unsure, so afraid, and Tino felt a hand clawing at his heart. He didn't want Berwald to feel like this.

"Su-san…" Tino whispered softly. Berwald looked at him, surprised to hear his cute nickname dancing off of Tino's tongue. Tino reached up, his hand going around Berwald's neck. Their lip collided as Tino pulled his face to his. Berwald's eyes were wide and a small blush colored his own cheeks as they finally came apart for air. Tino smiled at him and caressed his cheek, thinking of how adorable Berwald looked.

"Don't be sad, Su-san. I'm not in any pain." Tino gazed up into his eyes. "Please don't be sad, Berwald." A small smile, much like the one Tino had seen just a few minutes before, appeared on Berwald's face. He bent down, his face inches from Tino's. Tino's breathing hitched and his heart thudded in his chest.

"I l've y', N'ck." Berwald captured Tino's lips in a passionate kiss. Tino kissed back, moaning as Berwald dragged their naked bodies together.

"I…love you…too, Berwald." Tino moaned as Berwald began kissing his cheek and slowly trailed down to his neck. The Swede found the main mark on his neck, kissing it possessively. Tino let out an inhuman cry of pleasure.

"Berwald!" He groaned, his fingers grasped the Swede's hair. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered how he had gotten to this situation. Sure the alcohol and the rough sex was part of it, but he had said that he loved this man (vampire) who knew nothing about him, not even his real name. How had it all happened? When did it first begin? Tino remembered quite clearly the Saturday night that all of this mess started. It had only been four months ago…

* * *

Tino Vainamoien skidded to a halt in front of a warehouse-like building. A bright neon sign flashed the name of the bar, The Alps, amid a snow topped mountain scape. It was a fitting name for a neutral bar and club in the middle of mob territories. The blond Finn's mind recalled the events that had gotten him to this spot with an annoyed sigh. Last week, he was Tino Vainamoien, the bright eyed federal agent who usually got stuck with the paperwork instead of cases. Last week, he would have been happy to get any case let alone a major one. Well Tino's wish came true. His boss, Arthur Kirkland, decided to put him on a major case that even Tino's partner, Alfred Jones, couldn't work on. Now Tino knew why.

The case was centered around the Baltic Strip, a port city best known for its exotic imports and more so for being the center of any and all mob activities. Tino was recruited to be an undercover agent and he begged Arthur to pick someone else. Arthur refused, merely remarking on all of Tino's qualifications. Who was born and raised in the Baltic Strip? Tino was. Who knew the city like the back of his hand? Tino did. Who knew the prominent languages that were used by the mobsters? Tino knew them.

And so, Tino Vainamoien was now Nicholas Kringle, the newest waiter at The Alps. He hesitated at the door, mentally going through all of the information he had memorized the past week. Suddenly the door swung open and Tino jumped out of the way as a man was thrown out to the sidewalk.

"And stay out, you lousy son of a bitch!" A brown haired woman yelled from the threshold. She wore a green T-shirt, a pair of dark ripped jeans, and a flower tucked behind her ear. Tino glanced at her, her information running through his mind.

Elizabeta Hedervary, The Alp's bouncer. Hungarian. Known for deadly use of kitchen items, especially frying pans.

The man, who was clad in a green hoodies and jeans, scrambled up from the concrete and turned on Tino. Even though the upper half of his face was covered by his hood, Tino could clearly see the dangerous blood-soaked fangs that smiled as the man hissed at him. Tino paled and stepped back, feeling the fight or flight instinct about to kick in. He could almost feel the waves of hunger flowing off of the vampire. Sadiq jumped at him, slamming Tino into the ground. Those smiling fangs reaching out hungrily for Tino's pale neck.

"SADIQ!" The vampire was ripped from Tino, who scrambled up and out of the way. Elizabeta was now in front of him, holding a frying pan in her hands. Sadiq growled at her, baring those menacing fangs once more.

"Get out of here, NOW!" She yelled. Tino backed up against the nearby building, his body shaking horribly. Sadiq snarled at her, but obeyed. He stalked off into the shadows, leaving the two alone. Tino stared after him, his head beginning to spin. A wave of nausea hit him and he slid to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Woah! Hey now! Are you all right?" Elizabeta knelt down by him, feeling his sweaty forehead. "Hey, kid? Speak to me!" Tino only stared at her, dazed and confused. "Kid! Kid?" She muttered something in Hungarian and fished in her pocket, pulling out a black cell phone. She plugged in a few numbers and held the phone to her ear, patting Tino on the cheek.

"Come on, kid…." She paused. "Ludwig! Get out back right now! Don't ask questions! Just get out here!" Elizabeta slammed her phone shut and shoved it in her pocket.

"Hey, kid, you gotta name?" Tino nodded slowly.

"Nick…Kringle…" He whispered hoarsely. Her eyes widened.

"You're the new waiter?" He just nodded, head reeling.

"Oi, Liz! What's the problem?" A deep masculine voice called. Before Tino could see who the voice belonged to or even think about processing any information on the person, his whole world fell into the shadows of unconsciousness.

* * *

oO Did I seriously just right that? Gaaah! Don't hate! It's my first guyXguy fic ever! But please feel free to review! I would love that! Please do that! :D

Loves you all!

-Emma!


	2. Tonight Is Not My Night

OMG That took way too long! Augh! Please forgive me for the lateness! Life has a way of taking away all my free time!

Thank you foxgal, Bika-chan, RowrChan, Miss Macabre Grey, and Tamer Lorika for reviewing! I love you all to death and wish I could hug you all! XD Actually I can hug you Tamer! Watch out here I come!

Anyways here is the much anticipated second chapter of 愛は戦争! Love is War!

Just to clarify:

**Denmark: **Lukas Densen

**Iceland: **Egill

**Norway:** Sigurd

That will be there names! I got them mostly from Hetalia Wiki from the Trivia area...ish...yeah

Anyways don't hate on the choices! I think they sound good!

BTW: I own nothing! Nothing, but the idea! No stealiez!

* * *

"Ve! Ve! Ludwig! He's waking up! Come quick!" Tino groaned as his eyes fluttered open weakly. His sight slowly came into focus, allowing him to fully register the brown blob in front of him. The blob turned into a face that was grinning down at him. Tino let out a cry of terror before scrambling away. The feeling of plush fabric felt nice under his fingertips. Wait what? Glancing around his new surroundings, he found that he was no longer on the street and instead in a rather extravagant penthouse looking suite. He was currently lying on a rather large bed in the far corner of it. A pole was erected in the middle, making it seem like he was actually in an expensive whore house. There were several other smaller beds and sofas with the same plush look. Where the hell had this all come from? Confused, Tino's gaze returned to the grinning face which turned out to be a person. This person was a young man about his age, around 20, with short brown hair and brown eyes. There was a long curl sticking out on the left side of his head. He wore a fancy waiter uniform complete with a little black bow-tie. The brunette's information slowly trickled into his recovering mind.

_Feliziano Vargas, Waiter, Grandson of one of the greatest and first mobsters on the Baltic Strip better known as Roma, Italian, Arrested frequently for indecent exposure usually after the hour of 3 p.m._

"Ciao! I am Feliziano Vargas! Nice to meet you Nick!" Feliziano exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the plush bed like a young child on Christmas. "I'm so glad you are here, Ve! You're going to be much better than that stronzo, Sadiq! I can tell!"

"Glad you are awake, Nick." A deep, very manly voice stated from the other side of the room, the same voice he had heard before he fainted. Tino glanced from the bouncing ball of joy to see a very tall, muscular blonde man standing in the doorway. He wore a bartender uniform and the sternness in his blue eyes expression made Tino straighten up a bit.

_Ludwig Beilschmidt, Bartender, Grandson of one of the greatest and first mobsters on the Baltic Strip also known better as Germania, German, Known being a stickler for rules._

The German crossed over to the bed and extended a hand to Tino. "I am Ludwig. Pleasure to meet you Nick." Tino tentatively took his hand and Ludwig shook it with a firm grip.

"Nice to meet you too, Ludwig. I'm sorry for fainting like I did..." The Finn said sheepishly. Feliziano patted him on the shoulder in a comforting way.

"Ve! Non ti preoccupare! That happened to me the first time Sadiq got really close to me!" He said with his grin still shining brightly. Tino couldn't help, but smile back. If things had been different, Feliziano could have been a really nice friend. A gruff voice made Tino and Feliziano jump

"Ludwig! Holen Sie ihn da raus! Es ist fast Zeit für unsere Kunden zu uns kommen!" Ludwig glanced back towards the door and shouted back something in the same language, German. The blond man sighed and turned to the two on the bed.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

Tino was appalled. He was going to kill Arthur for putting him in this situation. Here he was in his waiter uniform, serving notorious mobsters a variety of alcoholic drinks while they watched hookers dancing on the pole or pulled them to an empty sofa to make out and dry hump each other. Or maybe they were actually humping each other...oh god. Tino turned away from the sight, disgusted. He hurried back to the front room where Ludwig was busy making a new round of drinks.

"Hey, Ludwig. I need a..." Tino didn't even get to finish when Ludwig passed three drinks to him on a tray.

"Orujo, Absinthe, and Pilsner. My bruder and his friends always get these." The German grumbled. Tino nodded a thanks and whisked the drinks quickly back into the back room, the VIP room as it was called. He headed towards a nearby sofa where three men were splayed out talking to each other. He put on a fake smile as he stopped before them.

"Here are your drinks." All three tore their eyes from each other. and Tino froze. The men in front of him were the infamous Bad Touch Trio, a deadly trafficking/smuggling trio that specialized in guns, sex, and drugs.

"Gracias, Chiquito!" The brown-haired man with the sun-kissed tan purred, slinking up to him. His emerald eyes gazed at Tino seductively. He was the drug smuggler of the group, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez.

"It's 'bout fuckin' time!" Tino jumped at the harsh words that came from the platinum blond opposite Antonio. He glared at Tino with his blood-red eyes, looking mildly interested. This man was Gilbert Beilschmidt, the gun smuggler of the three. Which left...

"Hon hon hon! What delicious mortal do we 'ave 'ere?" Tino's purple eyes were suddenly met by a pair of blue ones. The final member of the Bad Touch Trio was Francis Bonnefoy, the sex smuggler. The man had shoulder length blond hair and trickster smile. And he was currently less than an inch from him with his hands snaking around his waist. Tino forced the blush away from his cheeks at the uncomfortable bursting of his personal bubble. Francis smirked at Tino, revealing his fangs. "Why don't you join us, mon ami?" Tino had forgotten that the Bad Touch Trio were vampires. Horny tipsy vampires...Hitto! Tonight was just not his night…

"No thank you sir." Tino said smoothly. "I really must be getting back to work now. If you would kindly take your drinks and let me go..." Francis' grip tightened almost painfully before Tino could try and actually move away.

"I insist..." He hissed. Tino gasped as he was thrown on to the couch, the drinks spilling all over the front of his uniform. "No! Stop! Get off of me!" He yelled as Francis straddled him. He looked ready to devour the Finn, licking his lips. Antonio and Gilbert joined their friend, a seductive smile on one and a cocky grin on the other. Their hands rendered Tino immobile, but that didn't stop him from thrashing wildly against them.

Suddenly Francis was ripped off of him along with Antonio and Gilbert. Tino watched from the couch as Elizabeta began bashing Antonio and Gilbert's heads together forcefully. A scared whimpering made him glance away and his eyes widened. A statuesque man stood before him, holding Francis up to his eye level. The man wore a long dark blue overcoat that made him even more menacing over a pair of black slacks, boots, a black tie, and a buttoned up black shirt. With his ice like eyes, he looked like he was ready to rip off Francis' head. The man murmured something under his breath, something Tino couldn't make out. The tone though made Francis frightened beyond belief and began he murmuring some kind of apology half in English, half in French.

"Please...S'il vous plaît...Je ne voulais pas...I did not...I..." The giant stared at the French vampire over his glasses. He oozed dangerousness, authority, and power. How was it possible for one person to emit such an aura? It was intimidating, frightening almost.

"D'n't d' 't ag'n." Tino's mind paused, trying to decipher what his savior had said. He had a barely comprehensible accent. Francis seemed to understand and he nodded his head violently. His savior tossed him effortlessly off to the side where he found a not so comfy spot on the ground. The giant-like man turned to face him and Tino felt the strange urge to run away and hide from the other man in an all fire hurry. It seemed like his 'I'm going to kill you in a violent, bloody, painful way' face was his normal countenance. Though there was a flicker of worry etched in his features as he spoke.

"Ya 'll r'ght?" Again his accent nearly marred his words completely, but Tino caught the gist of what he was saying. Hurriedly he gave the other man a reply as he jumped from the couch.

"Oh..uh...I'm fine now...ah...thank you for...helping me...My name's Nick!" He stuck out his hand. It was only polite to introduce himself even if the man before him was probably some kind of mob member or other criminal...he had still saved his life.

"N' pr'bl'm. I'm B'rw'ld Ox'st'rna." That name…where had he heard it before? Tino tried to mentally go through all the files he had been shown as he shook hands with the man. Alas there was no such luck.

"Oy! Beeerrrwwaaalllldddd! Stop flirtin' with the help and get your ass over here!" Berwald sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tino glanced to the opposite side of the room. Splayed out on the plush bed in the corner, a young man with wild blond hair smirked at the two of them. He wore a partially unbuttoned, red dress shirt and black slacks. Well now Tino knew which mafia Berwald followed. The man on the bed was Lukas Densen, leader of the Vikings mafia. He was known for being one of the most stubborn of all the mafia bosses and for being a drunkard. Not just a normal drinker, but a hardcore, in-desperate-need-of-an-intervention-and-A.A, kind of drinker.

"S'rry…G'tta g'." Berwald grumbled softly, glancing over to where Lukas lay. He returned his gaze to Tino. The Finn almost jumped away, still not used to the look in the other's eyes. Laughing nervously, Tino tried to reply:

"Oh..its…no problem…I-" Lukas interrupted before he could finish and boy did he sound pissed.

"Beeerrrwwaaaalllldddd! You heard me! Get your ass over here!"

"S'rry.." Berwald hurried away and Tino couldn't help, but watch. Berwald stopped in front of Lukas who's smirk grew tenfold. The Finn had to turn away when he saw Lukas rise up and wrap his arms around Berwald's neck, drawing him into a forceful kiss.

"You sure were lucky, Nick! If Berwald hadn't spotted you, you would have been toast." Elizabeta cooed as she drew near to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. She had just dumped Antonio and Gilbert on top of their friend Francis and now she was whisking the young Finn away, saying something about him needing to change.

Tino was back to work in no time with a fresh uniform and a paranoid outlook. He now made sure to keep an eye out for any creepers like Francis and his crew. Of course they had hightailed it out of the bar after their beating. He was now just more aware of his surroundings. Several times he passed by the plush bed in the back of the room.

Berwald seemed to be standing guard as Lukas and one of his cronies, a white haired man with violet eyes, were speaking in hushed tones. The first time Tino walked by no one paid him any mind. The second time he earned a stare from Lukas that he was sure came with a smirk. The third time he walked by, Lukas' voice boomed after him.

"Hey der smuk!" He called in Danish with a smirk. Tino stopped and glanced back. Lukas was smirking, triumphant that he had the Finn's attention.

"Ikke interesseret…" Tino replied cheerily in fluent Danish before pivoting and hurrying to deliver a Heineken to a stoned looking young Dutch man. He walked by a fourth time and had his ears assaulted with a question from the Danish mafia boss.

"Oi, poika! Voinko puhua sinulle?" He was speaking in Finnish now and rather badly. Tino rolled his eyes and answered quickly, in Finnish of course.

"No minä olen kiireinen…" He just kept trying to talk to him over and over and over. And it was always butchered by his Danish accent. It was almost painful...no...it was excruciating!

"Kom igen! Låt mig prata med dig!"

"Jag sa nej!"

"Иди сюда, милая с ним!"

"Нет, спасибо…"

"嘿！来吧!"

"我已经告诉你没有!"

This was getting old. Really old…really fast. Finally Tino was about to walk by yet again when he spotted Lukas opening his mouth again. Whirling around, Tino glared down at the Dane.

"What the hell do you want?" He hissed, putting his fists on his hips. Lukas blinked several times obviously caught by surprise. He remained silent as if trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Can't you see I'm new here? I'm just trying to get through my first day at work and I've already dealt with enough today and you're just making it worse and worse! You pronounced Voinko and Приезжайте wrong not to mention you completely massacred the Chinese language! Do you have any inkling of how much my ears wanted to bleed every time you opened your mouth? Why the hell are you picking on me?" Tino's face had become flushed from the pent up annoyance and anger that had been released on to Lukas. Berwald, who was standing at the side of the bed like a guard dog, stiffened. He had been silenced the entire time and now he was shooting Tino a "Why-the-hell-did-you-just-do-that?" look. Tino didn't see him, too focused on waiting for Lukas's response to even glance at him. Lukas's shocked expression changed slowly into a cheerful smile. A boisterous laugh echoed from the young Dane and he leapt from the bed to tower over him. Of course he didn't stand as tall as Berwald, but he was taller than Tino.

"I like your spunk, kid! What's your name?"

"Nick Kringle." Tino muttered, still glaring at him. Lukas examined Tino closely, nodding slightly.

"My name's Lukas Densen. Of course you probably have already heard of me since I'm such a badass mobster." His smile turn to a cocky smirk and he patted Tino's back heartily.

"Congratulations! You passed the test! You are now an official member of the Vikings!" Lukas exclaimed. Tino stared up at him in horror, his mouth falling open in shock.

"W..w..what?" Tino spluttered. He hadn't planned on this! His mission had been to watch and record the events that happened at the Alps. He wasn't supposed to get involved in mob activities!

"You start tomorrow! See ya around! Come on, Berwald! Sigurd, Egill! Let's blow this joint!" Lukas patted Tino on the head before swaggering off like he owned the place. Emil, the white-haired man Lukas has talked to earlier, followed after with a dull-eyed blond, obviously Sigurd. Berwald sighed and moved forward to stand by Tino, staring after Lukas.

"S'rry Nick, b't L'kas isn't 'ne t' b' d'nied." He grumbled, his monotone voice laced with bits of exasperation and annoyance. He patted Tino sympathetically on the shoulder, though his face took away from the gesture's true meaning, and left the poor Finn standing alone wondering how the hell he was supposed to explain this to Arthur…

* * *

Oh my gosh! Finally! Sorry again for the lateness.

I had to rewrite the last part of it because of the blue screen of death (actually multiple blue screens) so its not as good as I want it, but it'll do for now. Thank you all for reviewing! Please keep reading! Chapters will hopefully be up faster now! Hopefullyy...anyways!

Constructive Criticism is loved as well as reviews! Please?

Much loves and hugs!

-Emma


	3. Language Barriers

Chapter 3: Language Barriers

* * *

"You did what?" Tino winced at the anger laced words. Arthur definitely was not pleased.

Tino had thought he had gotten the luck of the draw today. The owner of the Alps, a stern Swiss man named Vash, had decided that the bar needed to be closed for 'cleaning'. That gave him ample time to move his few belongings into a painfully small apartment and plenty of time to figure out how he was going to explain to everything to Arthur.

He must have spent at least an hour just staring at his phone, the screen taunting him with Arthur's number. It took him another thirty minutes just to press the send button. So here he was sitting at a table in some French named café, far away from the Baltic Strip, across from Arthur Kirkland, his boss.

Arthur Kirkland was an elusive figure. Some said that he had once been a Royal Marine and secret agent back in the United Kingdom. Others said he had been some kind of elite hit man responsible for a number assassinations around the world. No one was quite sure of his past and Arthur like to keep it that way. He liked to stick to the plan and, if something ever went wrong, there would be hell to pay. And poor Tino was now in Arthur's murderous line of fire.

"You've screwed up big time, Vainamoinen . You were supposed to keep an eye on things, not get involved! Bloody hell, how am I supposed to deal with this?" Arthur growled, running a hand through his dirty blond hair. He was an handsome man with bright green eyes and rather bushy eyebrows. He wore the attire of a posh business man and he had a superior air about him, making him look snobbish. Well the truth was that Arthur was a snob.

"I…I…don't know, sir."

"Everything is completely ruined now! You have no idea how bad you've made everything. No idea how much time and effort has been wasted with your stupid mistake. If I had known you were going to be this incompetent, I would have sent that idiotic Alfred!"

Alfred F. Jones, Tino's loud mouthed partner, was probably the biggest pain in the ass that ever walked the Earth. He was a hot-blooded American patriot and he wanted everyone else to know it too. It was a miracle that he wasn't morbidly obese with all the fast food, mainly hamburgers, that he ate. Arthur seemed to detest him more than Tino sometimes did, but the two seemed to have a deeper bond than they were willing to admit.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't…know…I didn't think…"

"That's right! YOU DIDN'T THINK!" Arthur roared, causing the other customers glare at them in annoyance. Tino shot them an apologetic look before whispering to Arthur.

"Please, sir. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to join Lukas and his cronies, honest. I'm sure I can talk to Berwald about getting out, but…" Arthur raised a hand to silence him, face turning from pissed off to interested in the fraction of a second.

"Berwald?" He said the name slowly, curiously. "Berwald Oxenstierna?

"Yes…he was the vampire who saved me from the Bad Touch Trio." Tino was met by silence as Arthur paused to think. This made him very uneasy and very scared. Was Arthur deciding on his fate? Was he going to send him back to the office, force him back into his desk with no hope of ever going back out into the field?

"This might work to our advantage." Arthur murmured finally, his lips curling into a secretive smile. Tino failed to see it since he was too busy thinking of a way to convince Arthur to keep him on the case.

"Vainamoinen!" Tino snapped himself out of his thoughts, meekly staring at his now smiling boss.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, steeling himself for the worst.

"A few seconds ago, I was planning on sticking you back on paperwork duty, but I've changed my mind. Your new position will prove worthwhile to the mission as a whole."

Tino let out a sigh of relief. He thought he had been done for. But, somehow, knowing Berwald had gotten him out of this mess. Of course he was grateful for it, but the question still remained. Why? Why had Arthur changed his mind after hearing Berwald's name? Tino opened his mouth to ask when Arthur interrupted him.

"Now I want you to get back before your new mob friends notice your disappearance. I'll be in touch." He smirked, standing up and heading off. Tino's phone chose to buzz at that moment, telling him he had received a text message. He glanced down to check it when he realized something. His head snapped up.

"But, sir, wait! I still have questions!" Tino called after his boss, but it was too late. Arthur Kirkland had disappeared. Tino frowned and returned his attention to his phone. The message was from a blocked number, probably from one of Lukas' minions.

_Come 2 Alps. Lukas needs u._

Tino grimaced. Great…what did the he want now?

* * *

Tino pushed open the backdoor of the bar, glancing inside. He spotted the white haired man from before, the one he was told was called Emill. Emill glanced at him with stolid purple eyes which gave way to relief the moment he realized who it was.

"Nick. Thank god you're here. Its gotten bad in there." Voices sounded behind the shut door of the nearby VIP lounge.

"你知道喜欢我为什么?" Tino winced. That was definitely Lukas.

"我不敢相信这家伙!" He didn't recognize that voice. It was male and obviously he knew his way around the Chinese language.

"What's going on?" Tino asked confused.

"Lukas thought it would be a good idea to open up a 'business meeting' with another mafia boss. Its falling to pieces like the last one due to the language barrier."

Emill explained, ushering Tino towards the door. "That's where you come in. Help them communicate so we don't have another war on our hands."

Tino didn't get the chance to reply when he was thrown inside. He stumbled slightly, but quickly straightened up. Before him stood two mafia bosses and two of their followers, Lukas, Sigurd, and Berwald on one side and the infamous Wang Yao and two unknown men on the other.

Wang Yao was the head of the Kaidan Mafia and he was ranked one of the most dangerous criminals in the Baltic Strip. Hailing from China, he had a large network of spies throughout the entire Baltic Strip and a strong 'family' bond with his fellow mafia members. If there was one mobster you didn't want to mess with, it was Wang Yao. Because he would find you and deal with you in the most brutal and horrible way possible. Gathering from Yao's frustrated expression, things were not going smoothly. The Chinese man glanced at Tino, eyes flashing dangerously.

"你是谁? 这是一个私人会议！滚出去，现在!" Yao growled, waving his hands in a shooing manner. He was quite a handsome man with long dark brown hair secured back in a ponytail, exotic almond shaped brown eyes and he wore a business suit that was covered by an elegant cape made of a beautiful silk like material. The man closest to him put a hand inside his jacket. Tino's best guess was that the man Yao's second in command, Honda Kiku, and he was waiting for his boss's approval before he opened fire.

"原谅我。我的意思是没有不敬." Tino quickly replied. Yao's face betrayed his curiosity and surprise.

"你说中国人吗?"

"是的。我花了许多年，你的伟大的国家学习。我先生Densen的翻译, Nick Kringle."

"很高兴认识你。我希望我们能走到这个协议...敏感的话题." Yao smiled politely at Lukas who beamed right back at him. It became obvious early on that Lukas had over stepped his boundaries and taken part of Yao's territory. He refused to budge on the issue which meant they were getting nowhere fast. After only thirty minutes, it was obvious that Yao had had enough.

"我已经受够！我希望你是为战争准备！Kiku, Jia Long, 让我们去." Yao spun on his heel and made for the door. Lukas' face contorted in anger when Tino hurriedly translated. Tino knew that, if he didn't stop Yao, he could be out of his new position. That would put Arthur in a foul mood...again...and possibly get him put on permanent desk duty or worse. Tino sprung up from his seat, grabbing Yao's shoulder.

"请不要离开。我敢肯定，让我们去…"Suddenly Tino found he couldn't speak without making a painful, gurgling noise. A hand had enclosed itself around his neck.

"Don't you dare put a hand on Teacher, you worthless human." came the snarl of Jia Long, who's hand was ready to crush his neck to pieces. His fangs shined dangerously, like Sadiq's had the night before.

"Let…go…of…me!" Tino wheezed as he clawed at Jia Long's arm, letting go of Yao in the process. The vampire tightened his grip in response. A ferocious roar shook the room and Tino found himself freed from Jia Long's grasp. Jia Long was now pinned to the wall by Berwald, who was growling low with his fierce fangs bared. Jia Long hissed back at him, looking small and childlike compared to Berwald.

The thing about vampires was that they were a rare commodity in the world. They were few in number, but strong in power. The rumor was that they were carriers of some genetic abnormality that affected them when they reached a certain age. The vampiric populous refused to comment, leaving their origins to the imaginations of the curious. Vampires, being nearly indestructible, made as perfect bodyguards for those who needed absolute protection. It wasn't a surprise that mafia bosses had their own special bodyguards; in fact they were a must have. That was probably the reason why vampires flocked to the Baltic Strip.

"Jia Long, 後退." The smooth, calming voice of Yao wafted over everyone's senses like an expensive perfume. Jia Long obeyed instantly, fangs retracting, and pulled away from Berwald sharply. Berwald glared at him icily, face stoic once more.

"請原諒他。他只是很保護我." Yao patted the young vampire head fondly. Jia Long frowned slightly, turning away from his boss. Yao spoke once more, this time to Tino.  
"我不喜欢这些轻轻的罪行。不要考验我的慷慨，我的耐心。如果这样的事情再次发生，我会带来死亡看不起你的头上."Tino hurried to translate for Lukas. Relief spread through the mobster's expression and nodded in thanks to Yao. But Yao ignored him, dark, enigmatic eyes settling on Tino.

" 这是很好的满足你, Kringle." With a flourish of his cape, Yao glided out of the room with Kiku and Jia Long close behind. As soon as the door slammed closed, Lukas let out a hoot of laughter and he yanked Tino into a bone-crushing hug.

"Aww you did great, kid! I knew it was a good idea to let you on the team!" Tino let out a grunt of pain as he struggled to free his fragile ribs from the Dane's boisterous grip.

"Actually…you forced me into th…" As per usual, the thick headed Lukas was not paying him any attention.

"Come on! Lets drink to the future of the Vikings Clan!" He said, trying to drag Tino towards the front room. Tino suppressed a wince as he wiggled out his 'boss's' grip.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I have to get home. Its getting late and I have work tomorrow night and I don't think Vash will appreciate it if I'm sleeping off a hangover instead of working." Lukas let out another laugh, patting Tino's head fondly.

"All right, Nick, but you owe me a drink!"

"Of course." Tino gave a small wave before hurrying out the door, passing Emill on the way outside. Emill seemed to have a question on his mind, but Tino was stopping. The sooner he got home the better.

The afternoon sun that had smiled pleasantly on him back at the café was slowly fading from the skyline, darkness bathing the streets like a shroud. Tino paid the shadows no mind and headed down the sidewalk. He was too deep in thought to notice the menacing figure following him. When the hand of said figure clamped down on his shoulder, poor Tino nearly jumped out of his own skin. He whirled around to see Berwald staring at him.

"B…Berwald, what are you…?"

"L'kas t'ld m' ta walk ya h'me. S'not safe."

"O..ohh. All right!" Tino spluttered nervously. They began to walk together, Berwald easily falling in step beside him. Every three steps Tino took equaled one of Berwald's. The stalwart vampire kept quiet, stoic expression never changing. Tino fidgeted nervously and began filling the air with nervous, one-sided conversation.

"Wow…that was certainly…interesting experience! I mean…frightening really. I thought Jia Long was going to…to…rip my throat out!" Tino glanced up at him, smiling. "Thanks for saving me." Berwald shot a look down at him and Tino faltered, glancing away hurriedly. His nervous spluttering began again and he began rattling off his thoughts on what had happened. After a good ten minutes of that, Berwald thrust his hand out and stopped Tino dead in his tracks.

"Oof!" It was like running into a brick wall. Tino winced ever so slightly and stared up at Berwald.

"What was that for?" He murmured.

"Th's is y'r st'p." Berwald jerked a thumb at the building beside them. Tino blinked and examined the building closely. So it was. The decrepit apartments were not welcoming sight, but it was home…for now.

"Thank you for walking me home, Berwald." Tino said as he fished in his pockets for his key.

"S'ord'rs." Berwald grumbled. Tino nodded in understanding, retrieving his key with a smile.

"Well…Good night Berwald. I'll see you later." He waved good-bye before trotting inside his apartment building. He didn't see the vampire wave good-bye; Berwald merely stood and watched him intently. A bit unnerved, Tino skittered up the stairs to the third floor, right up to the gray, peeling door. He had nearly put the key in the doorknob when he faltered, key falling to the floor.

How had Berwald known where he'd lived?

* * *

ANNND SCENE!

WOOOHOOO! Why do these chapters always take me so long? Idk...maybe I'm lazy...probably! XD

ANYWHO! This chapter was fun to write! I just _had_ to give Yao a pimp cape! It was meant to be! I promise that the next chapter will be up soon! I actually have almost finished it so it won't be long at all! I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews you've all left me! They're always fun to read!

Again I'm not giving the translations for the languages used in this chapter. Google Translate is your friend people! Hahaha

As a preview for Chapter 4, here is the title:

"The Motherland Wants You!"

Guess who's gonna be making an appearence? :3

Much Love!

Moi!


	4. The Motherland Wants You

A few weeks passed after Tino's first 'assignment' with the Vikings. His new position in the gang came with perks as he came to find. The Bad Touch Trio didn't bother him at all; in fact he got no trouble from any of the customers. This gave him plenty of breathing room, plenty for him to catch on to his duties at the Alps. Tino became fast friends with his fellow workers. Vash was a bit put off by him 'joining' the Vikings. He kept spouting about how the Alps were supposed to neutral, but he hadn't fired him yet. Thankfully. Otherwise his head would be on Arthur's shiny silver platter.

The music was thrumming, a low sensual beat, as Tino moved about serving drinks. Customers faces and their drink of choice were slowly being learned. It wouldn't take him long for him to create a routine out of it. Feliciano bounded up to him, content countenance a bit uneasy. Tino frowned. Something was up.

"Feliciano, are you all right?" The small Italian shook his head.

"Ah…not really. I was wondering if maybe you could serve the…customer in the back. He frightens me." Tino glanced towards the back, darkness shrouding the figure of an extremely tall figure. Tall like…Berwald. The Swede had plagued his mind ever since he walked him home. He knew pretty much knew everyone when it came to the Baltic Strip, everyone except Berwald. There was something intriguing about him, this person who he had no information on. He hadn't even had contact with Lukas or any of the other members of the mob. Realizing he was falling into daydreaming, Tino mentally shook himself. Now was not the time for that.

"Of course, Feliciano. I'll get right on that." Feliciano relaxed instantly and gave him a quick hug before bouncing off towards the front room. Tino hurried to the back. As he got closer, he realized that this tall man was nothing like Berwald. The dark aura that permeated from this man's skin was cold and uncaring. It made his hair stand on end. From the shadows, the man's gaze appraised him with child like glee. Purple irises that shined like the unforgiving snow.

"Who have we here? A new arrival, da? What's your name?" The man leaned forward, allowing him to be fully bathed in the dim light. His pale complexion and hair seemed to glow, unearthly and angelic. It was a rouse, one that was supposed lure prey into a false sense of security before the predator pounced. But Tino knew that because he knew who this man was. He was the Ivan Braginski, head of the Reds. A Russian mobster, the most ruthless mob leader in all the Baltic Strip. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty and he did a very good job at it.

"Nick Kringle, sir." Tino adopted a polite tone, a fake smile. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Vodka. A whole bottle."

"Right away, sir." Tino dashed off to fill the order. This was on mobster he didn't want to be enemies with. He returned with the bottle and a shot glass. Ivan chuckled, snatching the bottle away and taking a swig from it.

"So you are the one that Lukas was talking about, da? His new recruit?" It wasn't really a surprise. Mobsters were bound to talk to each other especially the ones prone to drink like Lukas and Ivan.

"Yes, sir. That's me."

"Ahh, so polite!" Ivan grinned. "And just as cute as Lukas described you." A faint blush colored Tino's cheeks. The Russian seemed even more pleased by that, beckoning him to stand closer. Tino shuffled towards him, body on edge. A cool finger poked at his cheek, causing Tino to flinch. Ivan was pleased.

"So cute. Too bad Lukas got you first. I would have liked to have you by my side." Ivan's voice was breathy, low, and reeking of danger. And alcohol. Lots of alcohol. The sip of vodka was definitely not his first drink of the night.

"I…uhm…I…" Tino spluttered, trying to comprehend a proper sentence that wouldn't offend him. By the grace of whoever was watching him from above, he didn't have to. A strong, familiar grasp snatched him away from the Russian. Tino was relieved to see Berwald had come to his rescue. Again. Wow…this was getting to be a habit. Lukas strolled forward, expression cheery and cordial.

"Ivaaan! I didn't expect to see you tonight." Ivan glanced at Berwald, who still had a hold of Tino. Berwald bared his teeth ever so slightly, a warning. A warning that caused Ivan's eyes to flash momentarily in recognition or rage or perhaps both. But he mirrored Lukas' expression, holding out the bottle of vodka to Lukas.

"Come sit with me, friend." The word was carefully emphasized. "Let us talk of good things tonight. No business."

"Sounds like a good deal, Ivan." Lukas replied, unaware of the silent exchange his bodyguard and fellow mob boss has just had. He plopped down beside Ivan, taking a deep drink of vodka. Tino unlatched himself from Berwald's grip; the Swede had yet to take his icy stare off of Ivan.

"Get us another bottle, Nick." Lukas ordered. Tino was more than happy to comply.

The rest of the night was went by fairly smoothly. A few faces showed up around Lukas and Ivan. Sigurd and Emill joined Berwald along with a fresh new face, a young woman who was just as beautiful as Ivan and just as dangerous. Natalya Arlovskaya. She was Ivan's little sister and his bodyguard. Natalya was a prime example of the perfect vampire bodyguard. She was eternally devoted to her dearest brother, even going as far as to proclaim her undying love and affection for him. Once she had even insisted that they get married. Well, according to the government's source in the organization, Natalya was always prattling about getting married to Ivan. It was said to frighten the man so much that he even considered getting rid of her. But her usefulness as a bodyguard far outweighed his fright for her.

But Tino barely noticed her and the others. He was too busy taking care of the other patrons. Though he brought back _another_ bottle of vodka, or two, when Feliciano mentioned that they were getting rather low. Lukas and Ivan were drunk and they were more than happy for more alcohol. Natalya regarded Tino coolly as he quickly trotted off to help Feliciano carry a large order of drinks.

The bar was heading straight for closing time and Tino was exhausted. He just wanted to go home and sleep. Elizabeta was herding people out, threatening them with her frying pan if they dawdled for too long. Tino had been given the job of escorting a wobbly patron to a cab. The street was dark, streetlights flickering faintly. He dumped the man into the backseat and shut the door, happy to have survived a night unscathed by spilt drinks or vomit.

There was a rustling behind him and Tino whirled around, guard up immediately. He held his breath as he waited, poised to make a mad dash into the bar if someone was there. It wasn't like he couldn't defend himself. Far from it. His government training had him better equipped than Elizabeta, who relied on her brute strength and trusty frying pan to fight. He had agility on his side, speed. He was all right in a fist fight. But put a gun in his hands and Tino was a force to be reckoned with. But being undercover like this meant guns were a rare commodity and with the added assortment of vampires that were thrown into the mix…it was just a bad recipe.

He relaxed a bit. Nothing was there. Probably was just a stray cat going through their trash. Tino felt something clamp against his shoulder like a hand pressing down on a pressure point. Oh wait…it was. Tino crumpled to the cement like a sack of potatoes.

"Wake up. Wake up, you stupid pig." A slap across the face. Tino's eyes fluttered open with a groan. His vision blurred as another slap hit his other cheek. "Wake up before Brother comes."

"Whhaa-what's going…" Tino struggled to move. He felt very uncomfortable, especially around his wrists and ankles. Testing them concluded that he was bound to a chair, arms behind the back and feet secured to the legs, by thick rope. What the hell was going on here? Tino lifted his head and found Natalya standing over him.

Shit.

She scowled.

"Good. You have awoken. Brother will be here shortly. He would like to discuss…things." Natalya headed towards the door, the only door out of the cold, dark cellar-like room. This was bad. Extremely bad. While Yao was crafty and sneaky in his actions and Lukas was brash and…well…useless, Ivan was brutish and bloodthirsty. He enjoyed torturing his victims. He liked to hear them scream and watch them squirm. Tino backtracked through the night. Where had he gone wrong? Had he said something to offend? Had Lukas?

"What things?" Tino pried, trying to gain as much information as he could before he was left at Ivan's mercy. Natalya didn't even stop, throwing back a snippy answer before slamming the door.

"Important things."

Silence.

Tino tested his bonds again, pulling hard against the rope. No luck. He searched the room for an exit besides the door. There was a small window not to far from his position, but it was so high and barred. Tino groaned and desperately shimmied against his bonds. Thudding footsteps caused him to freeze and that dark aura began to fill the room. Tino paled as the door opened slowly to reveal Ivan, holding a blood-stained pipe in his gloved hands.

"Aha! Nick! So good to see you again. I was hoping I'd get to talk to you soon." The Russian beamed at Tino, slinking towards him with cat-like grace. Tino remained silent, back rigid as he watched Ivan warily. The mobster began circling him, eyeing him hungrily.

"I'm sorry that Natalya was so…harsh. She's just very protective. Doesn't want to take chances." Ivan knelt before him, now at eye level. His hand-he must have abandoned the pipe which came as a relief-came up to gently caress Tino's reddened cheek, still tender from Natalya's slaps.

"Red is such a good color on you. Makes you look even cuter." His fingers danced down Tino's neck, resting right at his jugular where his pulse was jumping like a scared animal. "I wonder what would happen if you were covered in blood. I bet you would look positively adorable."

Fuck, something had happened and now he was at this mad man's mercy. He'd put money on Lukas saying something stupid. In the blink of an eye, Tino could be dead or dying. Probably dying. Ivan would want to prolong it. His eyes screamed insanity, murder, kill. His face was no longer smiling. It was determined.

"But I wouldn't want that. Then you'd leave me and I don't like it when people leave." His hand flexed dangerously close to his fragile neck bones. Tino breathed out a question, voice hushed and unsure.

"What is it that you want, sir?" Ivan's gaze snapped up to stare at him, purple gaze boring into Tino's. His bright smile returned and he patted his head. Tino took a deep breath. He was safe for the moment.

"There is something important I wanted to discuss with you. Your future."

"My future?" There was a knocking sound upstairs. Tino paid it no mind.

"Da, da! Your future! Not with those Vikings, bah. You will come work for me and my people. I could use your language skills much more than that idiot Lukas. And, besides," Ivan leaned close, much closer than Tino's personal bubble deemed appropriate. "I'm more fun. Don't you agree?"

It was obvious that the question had two outcomes. One ended with him alive, the other dead…or horribly maimed. But he couldn't go with Ivan's gang. Arthur would kill him if he messed with 'the plan' anymore than he already had. Up above, an argument was being held. Between who, he had no clue. Carefully choosing his words, Tino answered.

"As much as I would like to work for you, I already am with Lukas' organization. I don't think he'd appreciate me leaving and I don't want to cause any trouble." Ivan smiled darkly.

"Oh, Nick, you act like you have a choice." His voice deepened. "And you don't."

The door was suddenly blown to bits, gunshots breaking through the dangerous quiet that had once filled the room. With a kick. the door fell into the room. It was followed by a bored Sigurd, which Tino now knew was his normal facial expression, holding a shotgun in his hand.

"Game's over, Ivan." Sigurd stated simply. "Time to give back Nick." Ivan glared at them, moving to block Tino from Sigurd.

"Nyet, he is mine. I stole him fair and square." Sigurd let out a mirthless laugh.

"I don't think you understand just how deep of a shithole you've dumped yourself in." Ivan's eyebrow raised and he glanced at the door warily.

"You didn't…?"

"Of course I did, Ivan. You steal from the boss and you have to deal with the consequences." The consequences turned out to be Berwald, who's tall form filled the threshold completely as he stepped inside the cellar. His gaze rested on Tino first and a glimpse of relief flickered through his eyes. But it disappeared. It was replaced by pure loathing as his eyes darted to the Russian.

"I don't think," Sigurd interjected before the Swede could act on his hate. "That there will be any qualms about us taking back Nick." Ivan made to protest, but a deep, guttural growl from Berwald made him stop. He glowered at the two, but untied Tino's restraints with a simple tug.

"Fine. Go." Ivan hissed. Tino rushed over to the two, mechanically moving to Berwald's side. Berwald ushered him away with a sweep of his arm. Sigurd cocked his gun and aimed it at Ivan, slowly backing out after the two. He wasn't one to take chances that Ivan might try something.

It wasn't until they were safely in Sigurd's van, driving away with Sigurd at the wheel and Berwald in the back with Tino, that Tino realized he was truly safe. He crumbled into himself, hands going into shaky palms. His whole body was shaking and he was hyperventilating softly. It was like the first night working at the Alps when he had been attacked by Sadiq. No…this was far worse. Sadiq had just been a hungry vampire not a deranged, possessive psycho. Tino needed something solid, something to hold on to. He felt like he was going to break apart into a million pieces if he didn't find something. Berwald scooted next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Y'u 'kay, Nick?" Tino looked up at him through blurry eyes. Great, he was close to tears. Just what he needed. Now he probably looked like a total weakling. Sigurd and Berwald probably already thought of him as one.

"Nick? S'y somethin'." He didn't trust his own voice to answer. "Nick, pleas'."

Tino lurched towards him, burying his face in Berwald's chest. Berwald stiffened for a moment, but his arms automatically wound around Tino. It was comforting the way Berwald cradled him, holding him close and protectively. For once he didn't seem as scary as he usually was. Sigurd was too busy focusing on driving to notice the two's position or he just didn't care. Once Tino felt he had regained some kind of control over himself, he turned towards Sigurd.

"Thank you…thank you so much, both of you.. I don't know what I would have done if you guys hadn't come gotten me." Berwald remained silent and Sigurd waved it off.

"Not a big deal. Don't mention it." A buzzing made Tino flinch and he watched as Sigurd pulled out his phone. He rolled his eyes at the caller I.D, but picked up the phone anyways.

"He's safe." The person on the other end was loud, definitely Lukas. Sigurd filled him in what had happened and listened for a bit. He nodded and agreed with whatever Lukas had said before flipping his phone shut, tossing it onto the seat.

"That was too close of a call, Nick. Way too close." Sigurd stated. "And, knowing Ivan, he probably won't give up. He doesn't like being denied something."

"No shit." Tino mumbled.

"If he gets you a second time, there's no guarantee you'll come out unscathed. So, to keep you from harm's way, Berwald is going to stay with you." Tino shot up to a full sitting position, eyes wide. Even Berwald was surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me. Lukas wants you to be protected. He's got me and Emill to look after him so he'll be fine."

"But…Sigurd…wait…"

"He'll keep you safe, Nick, safe from just about any kind of creeper, psychopath, or dipshit that comes your way."

"But…" Sigurd glanced at him through the rearview mirror, eyes narrowed.

"Boss's orders, Nick. You're stuck with him. Though you two seemed pretty cozy before so it shouldn't be a problem." Tino flinched away from Berwald, settling as far away from the giant as he could with his seatbelt on. This was the last thing he needed. How was he supposed to keep cover with Berwald shadowing his every step?

"S'gurd…?" Berwald met the Norwegian's gaze. Sigurd nodded and Berwald's posture relaxed a fraction. Tino wasn't sure what was going on. Damn it, everyone was having all of these secretive eyeball conversations. It wasn't fair. He wanted to know what was going on. He thought he deserved that much. But before he could open his mouth to ask about it, the car stopped abruptly.

"Well, here's your stop." Sigurd unlocked the doors. "Go on, you two. Get some sleep." Tino grimaced and exited the car with Berwald hot on his trail, shutting the door behind them. Sigurd waved goodbye before speeding off. That left Tino and Berwald alone in front of Tino's…their…apartment building.

"Well…guess we should….uh…go on….upstairs…yeah…" Tino wasn't just oozing awkwardness. He was the epitome of awkwardness. Tino took a step forward and stumbled. Damn it. He couldn't even walk properly! He would have fallen to his knees if Berwald hadn't caught him by the arm.

"N'ed s'me h'lp?" The vampire asked. Tino shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm fine."

"You'r' st'll 'n a b't 'f sh'ck."

"Dealt with worse." Tino took a second step. It was no good. His legs were jelly and he felt himself falling over again. But Berwald swooped in to save the day. He scooped up the smaller Finn and carried him inside and up the stairs.

"Berwald, wait! You don't have to do this!"

"We'r' n't s'fe 'ut in the 'pen." Berwald replied. "F'ster this w'y."

Tino buried his face in his hands, face exploding in embarrassment. Here he was being carried about like some damsel in distress by a dashing…no…not dashing…knight in shining armor. It wasn't like Berwald wasn't handsome, but…well…it was…damn his over functioning brain and his stupid blush.

"We'r' h're." Berwald mumbled, setting him down gently on to the ground. Tino glanced up through his splayed fingers. There it was, the door to his apartment.

"Right. Let me just…" Tino fished through his pants pocket, pulling out his keys. Thankfully Ivan's goons hadn't confiscated his things when he had been kidnapped though he was sure that they had inspected them. Unlocking the door, he ushered Berwald to come in. Thankfully his legs were deciding to cooperate with him.

The Swede seemed painstakingly huge compared to the small apartment. Tino wondered if he would be comfortable living here. Berwald began moving through the apartment, inspecting every nook and cranny. Tino's brow furrowed and he peered after him.

"Berwald, what are you doing?"

"M'king s're it's s'fe." Tino sighed and followed him as he headed into the bedroom. Berwald was searching through his bathroom and Tino plopped down on his bed, watching him check for any concealed intruders. The Swede moved out of the room, going through the whole house meticulously and . Tino ran a hand through his hair. Just what he needed….a guard dog. He'd just have to make it work. Somehow…someway.

* * *

I'M SORRY *sobs* TAMER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I totally suck for not uploading this sooner. I'm a terrible person. Please come hate me as much as I hate myself. But its gonna get better! I got my muse on and I'm very excited to get this story back alive and kicking. It will be wonderful or...at least I hope it will be. In my mind it is!

Fun Fact: I wrote this whole chapter while watching Moulin Rouge!

Also: Thank you for all the reviews! Makes me so happy to see them! And I will be adding translations when I start using more language stuff. Google Translate apparently likes to mess with my shit. Damn it! Sorry about any confusion that caused.

Soo yeah! Hope you like it!


End file.
